Always Too Late
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: She'd never told him she loved him. That was another thing he'd been right about. It was always too late. Character Death. BenjyAmelia. Warning for Language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Written for;**

**The Marauder Competition - BenjyAmelia**

**Harry Potter Day Competition - The Marauder Category**

**Marauder Fans Competition - Vague Prompt - Life.**

**Word Count without AN - 1031**

**Always Too Late**

"Why do you insist on doing this to yourself, Benjy?" Amelia asked with a tired sigh as the Auror on guard opened the cell door. Benjy sat on the hard slab, a scrappy blanket settled around his shoulders.

It may not be Azkaban, but the Ministry holding cells weren't exactly conducive to warmth and happiness.

He shrugged his shoulders, unable to meet her eyes with his own. As a junior Auror, Amelia had better and more important things to worry about then him. Truthfully, they all did. Besides, what could he tell her? He got drunk and made an arse of himself because life got too much? Again?

"I'm sorry about Fabian and Gideon," she murmured. "Did you see it happen?"

He shook his head. "Got there too late. We're always too late."

She held out her hand and after only a moments hesitation, he took it, allowing her to help haul him to his feet.

"Go home, Benjy," she told him quietly, patting him on the back lightly.

He nodded, attempting to smile at her as he passed her to leave the cell.

"Benjy?"

He turned back to look at her.

"Look after yourself."

xxxx

"Come on, Benjy," she coaxed, trying to get him up from the ground he was currently sprawled on. She could smell the alcohol on him from where she stood, the smell overwhelming even from that distance. She didn't want to arrest him, even while she knew she must. It was her job, and he'd already hexed two people who had made the mistake of walking too close to him.

"She's dead, Amelia," he sobbed, clambering to his feet with her help. He didn't try and resist as she put the magic surpressing cuffs on his wrists. "The bastard laughed and then he murdered her. There was nothing we could do to stop him. He fucking laughed!"

"I'm sorry, Benjy," she said before she apparated them both to the Ministry. Processing him quickly, she led him to one of the cells. He lay down on the 'bed', tears still coursing down his cheeks.

"He could have killed all of us with just a few flicks of his wand, Amelia. The murdering bastard is playing with us."

"We'll catch him, Benjy. We'll find a way," she comforted, though neither of them believed the words she spoke.

He snorted. "He'll kill us all, Amelia, don't lie to yourself."

"He have to have hope, right?"

"The best you can hope for is that when it happens, death will be quick."

"Why are you still fighting then, if you know there's no hope?" She asked, her voice harsh.

"Because life wouldn't be worth living if I didnt. Because when I do die, I'll be taking as many of those masked cowards with me as I possibly can."

She sighed heavily before conjuring a thick blanket. Draping it over him, she ran a hand through his hair. "Get some sleep, Benjy."

xxxx

"Fancy seeing you lot here," Benjy shouted as he ran passed her, his wand out and already firing spells.

She glanced at him even as she fired her own spells into the oncoming group of Death Eaters. The numbers were overwhelming in their vastness. Almost her entire department was here, and Dumbledore's Order were apparating in everywhere she looked, but they were still outnumbered by those in masks.

She lost track of time as she battled fiercely, and when the Death Eaters finally retreated, she was so worn out she feared she would fall asleep where she stood. Instead, she did as her job demanded of her and started off to the nearest casualty, crouching down to check for a pulse on her fallen comrade.

Finding none, she stood up on shaky legs, moving towards the next.

"Amelia," Benjy called, walking quickly towards her. She waited until he reached her, reaching out to pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," she muttered, her voice little more than a whisper. She was so tired, she'd give anything to curl up in her bed and sleep for a week.

"Amelia... I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking her arm to lead her to where a small group of people stood, tears and grief covering their faces. She frowned, looking at the body they crowded around.

"No," she gasped, falling to her knees when her legs refused to support her any longer. Edgar, her big brother, her protector, lay unseeing, unfeeling, in the grass, his eyes wide open yet empty.

"I'm sorry, Amelia," Benjy repeated, kneeling down beside her.

Her body shook as she stared at Edgar. She couldn't believe it. He'd always been the one to look after her. He'd always seemed unflappable, invincible. She hadn't even known he was a member of the Order.

"I... I can't be here," she whispered. Benjy nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Hold on," he said, apparating her to her home. He deposited her gently on the sofa, and lit the fire.

"Do you want me to stay?" He offered. She blinked a few times, as though only just realising he was still there.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure you've more important things to do."

He shook his head. "Nothing is more important to me right now than making sure you're alright. Can I get you anything. Tea?"

"Just... Sit with me? Just for a while?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "For as long as you need."

xxxx

She sat at the back of the church, a single tear on her cheek. Benjy was dead. He'd done as he told her he would. Five Death Eaters had been found dead at the scene. That held little comfort for Amelia.

She thought back to the relationship they'd had, the comfort they offered one another, the protection, the companionship.

In these end, none of it had mattered.

She'd never told him she loved him. That was another thing he'd been right about. It was always too late.


End file.
